


Hiding in Plain Sight

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dalton Academy, Dom!Blaine, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Klaine, M/M, Male Slash, Sub!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: Kurt Hummel is sick and tired of being pushed around. So when he finds himself transferring to Dalton Academy, he decides that he’s going to take charge of his life. But life has a funny way of doing what it wants. And sometimes, that’s okay.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 2





	Hiding in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> **Original Author's Note, March 3, 2013** : So, this isn’t very nsfwy. But I wanted to play with this trope a bit, slow it down a little. I hope you enjoy! I hope to write a sequel/one shots at some point, but not sure when.  
> Also, I’d to dedicate this to the lovely [Emily](https://portraitofemmy.tumblr.com/), whose Unwanted Verse inspired me to try my hand at a d/s fic!  
> Happy reading!  
> 
> 
> [Original Tumblr Link](https://hermioneclone.tumblr.com/post/44511867981/hiding-in-plain-sight-ds-klaine-domblaine)
> 
> **Warnings** : d/s, dom!blaine, sub!kurt

Kurt Hummel took a deep breath as he stood in front of the main doors of Dalton Academy, straightening his tie as he prepared to enter. It was going to be fine, this wasn’t going to be like McKinley. They had a zero tolerance harassment policy. He’d be fine.

Even if he was lying about who he was.

It wasn’t his fault. He was just sick and tired of being bossed around. Of being forced to do things he didn’t want to. Of hearing all the hateful words they spat at him and being powerless to fight back. Of being a sub.

He had hoped, of course, that it was going to turn out differently, if nothing else just to spite all of the assholes who had already written him off as one. But when he’d gone to get tested on his sixteenth birthday, he got an S stamped on his paperwork. His father tried to tell him that it was alright; he was a sub too, after all. But Burt Hummel, sub or not, was tough. He had to be living on his own without a mate for so long. The stress of it all was part of what caused his heart attack last fall. But Kurt, well, everyone already considered him weak, and this just confirmed it. And no matter what he tried telling himself, it was hard not to believe it when you’re being pushed into lockers, or….

No, he wasn’t going to go there. Not today. Today was a new school, a fresh start.

He could do this.

Finally, he pushed open the ancient wooden door and walked inside. He knew he had to get to the office and pick up his schedule, but they had come in a different way on the tour and he suddenly realized that he was lost. He climbed up the main staircase, because maybe it was up there? But it wasn’t. He started making his way down the stairs again, resigning himself to asking for directions. He bet doms didn’t need to ask for directions.

“Excuse me?” he asked one of the students who had just past him. He wasn’t entirely sure why he’d picked that one in particular until the boy turned around, smiling at him kindly. His stomach did a little swoop and his heart began to race. The boy was _gorgeous_ , his dark hair gelled stylishly and his smile was just so…no, he couldn’t let himself get distracted. “Hi, I’m new here. Kurt Hummel,” he added, offering his hand.

He half expected the other boy not to take it. To just turn around and go about his life. That’s what would have happened at his old school. But the boy’s smile just grew a little bigger as he took Kurt’s hand. “Blaine Anderson at your service,” the other boy introduced himself, bowing slightly. Sure, it was only a dip of the head, but he’d never had anything like that happen before. _So this is what being a dom must feel like._ “You look lost.”

“Yeah,” Kurt replied sheepishly, and he could already feel a blush rising on his face. “I need to find the office. I was here last week, but…”

Blaine nodded in understanding. “It’s easy to get turned around your first day, especially if everyone else knows what’s going on. Come on, I know a shortcut.” He reached out and grabbed Kurt’s hand again, tugging him down the stairs and almost running down a hallway. To Kurt everything seemed to have started going slow motion. A sense of calm fell over him like nothing he had ever felt before. In a way he had only ever heard about.

They quickly reached the office. Blaine dropped his hand upon their arrival, though he seemed reluctant. “You should probably get inside and get everything sorted out, classes start in a few minutes.”

Kurt nodded. "Right, um, thanks.”

Blaine grinned widely and Kurt thought he was going to melt on the spot. “Anytime.”

“I sure hope not, I’d like to hope that I’ll find my way around soon enough.”

“I’m sure you will.” Blaine shifted his messenger bag awkwardly on his shoulder. “Hey, if you want, my friends and I always sit at the fourth table on the left in the dining hall, you can always sit with us. You know, until you get settled in.”

Kurt smiled softly. “I’d like that a lot.”

“Perfect. Well then, Kurt Hummel, until lunch. Good luck with everything!”

After saying goodbye to Blaine, he pushed through to the office. He’d already filled out most of the paperwork, but there was one form left. His mind flashed back to the tug in his stomach when he met Blaine, only a little regret in his heart as he circled the D. He had to do this. He didn’t care if Dalton was supposed to be safe.

He had to take matters into his own hands.

* * *

All morning, Blaine couldn’t help but think about the new kid. There had been something that passed between them, something that seemed so foreign yet so…right. He couldn’t help but wonder if maybe he was the one. Maybe Kurt Hummel would be his mate.

He didn’t know for sure that Kurt was a sub, he hated to make assumptions. There was just something…unsure in the way he talked, more than just shyness in a new place. And there was something in his eyes too…but no, before he started falling for the guy, he had to know. There had been that awful incident the year before with Jeremiah…that had been awkward to say the least. He couldn’t afford to fall for another dom again.

He caught sight of Kurt as he walked into the dining hall. Kurt had a tray in his hands, looking around uncertainly at the table Blaine had indicated. Blaine waved, trying to get his attention, but Kurt didn’t see him. “There you are,” Blaine shouted with a grin as he got closer. Kurt flinched a little at the sudden noise, though he smiled when he saw who it was. Blaine would have to file that away for later. “Sorry I’m a little late, I got held up in my last class.”

Kurt shrugged. “It’s okay.”

“Let me go grab some food, then I can introduce you to the guys.”

"The guys?” Kurt asked, following Blaine back to the serving area even though he’d already bought everything he needed.

“The Warblers.” Blaine explained.

Kurt’s eyes widened, and Blaine had to admit it was doing something to him. “The Warblers? As in the glee club?”

Blaine chuckled. “Yes, the very same. You’ve heard of us?”

Sadness flooded Kurt’s eyes. “Yeah. Um, I was in glee at my old school.”

Blaine wanted to reach out and take his hand, dom instincts telling him to care, to nurture. But Kurt wasn’t his sub and might not even be one. So he held back. “You miss it?”

Kurt nodded, his eyes slipping closed. “Yeah. That was the only good part of my old school. I miss my friends.”

“Well, I know it won’t be the same, but you should try out for the Warblers! Really, it’s just a formality, just to make sure you’re not tone deaf. I’m sure you’d do great.”

Kurt looked at him strangely. “You’ve never even heard me sing.”

Blaine shrugged. “You have a nice voice.” The minute the words were out of his mouth he realized just how awkward they must have sounded.

Kurt shifted from one foot to the other self consciously. “Thanks?”

They stayed silent as Blaine paid for his food. But before they joined the group, Blaine had something he needed to know.

“Can I ask you something?”

Kurt nodded. “Sure,”

“Why are you here? At Dalton?”

Kurt shrunk in on himself defensively. “What do you mean?”

“It’s just…generally people only transfer partway through the year when something happens to force the issue. I mean, at least that happened to me.”

“Really? What happened?” Kurt blushed. “I mean, you don’t have to, I don’t know what I was thinking…” Kurt mumbled, his eyes fixating on his slightly cooling lunch.

Blaine shook his head. “It’s fine, I’m the one who brought the subject up in the first place. I…I’m gay, Kurt.”

He tried to read the look in the other boy’s eyes, but it was a challenge. But there certainly wasn’t any malice or disgust. That was something he was still adjusting to, even after all this time. “Me too, actually.”

Hope surged through Blaine’s chest, but he tamped it down, needing to stay focused. “Even though I’m a dom, people gave me a hard time because of my sexuality. It got bad…really bad. So I left. And came here.”

Kurt nodded. “Sort of what happened with me too.”

“I was wondering. You looked a lot like how I used to feel. Just know, this really is a safe space, you can be yourself here.”

Blaine couldn’t not for the life of him understand why Kurt looked so glum at those words. “Yeah. Of course.”

“Come on, your food’s probably getting cold, let’s go sit.” He led Kurt over to the Warbler table, setting down his tray in one of the few empty seats remaining. He gestured for Kurt to sit in the one next to him. “Guys, I’d like you to meet Kurt Hummel, he just started here and he’s interested in trying out. Kurt, these are the guys.”

Everyone took turns introducing themselves, and Blaine finally noticed Kurt starting to relax. His face slackened just ever so slightly and his shoulders stopped hunching up so much. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Thad asked, “So Kurt, dom or sub?”

Kurt looked taken aback, his walls shooting up again. “What?”

“Thad, come on,”

Thad shook his head. “No, I just mean, we like to pair people up if we can, you know? Not like mates, but mentors. Doms with doms, subs with subs, you know?”

Kurt nodded slowly. Blaine still wanted to kick Thad under the table, because while he knew what he was talking about, the time to ask was not when Kurt was sitting in front of fifteen guys he doesn’t know. “Um, dom,” he muttered. Blaine stabbed at his lunch with his fork, willing the disappointment in his chest to go away. He’d started falling for a dom again. Maybe his father was right. Maybe he couldn’t do anything right.

“Perfect. Blaine, how’d you like to take Kurt on?”

Sighing, he put on his best show smile, knowing that it wasn’t Kurt’s fault that he was a dom. Besides, he did still really like the guy, it would be good to hang out with him, to help him get used to being safe.

“Of course,” he replied, finally meeting Kurt’s eyes. They locked for a second before Kurt turned away, blushing.

Why did things always have to be so complicated?

* * *

“Hey, Kurt, so, how was your first week at Dalton?” Blaine asked, placing his bag down as he sat next to Kurt.

Kurt grinned at him, rolling his eyes. “As if you don’t know. You haven’t left me alone all week.”

Blaine froze. “Have I been bothering you? I could back off…”

Kurt shook his head. “No, no…it’s been nice. You know, having a friend here. We are friends, right?”

It was Blaine’s turn to roll his eyes. “Duh.”

“Very eloquent.”

“I try.”

Kurt fiddled with his pencil. “To answer your question, the first week has been good. Better than I expected, but…”

“You miss your old friends.”

Kurt nodded, head falling forward slightly. “Yeah. But mostly my dad. I…I’ve never been away from him for this long before.”

“You two close?” Blaine asked, leaning forward a little as he spoke.

“Yeah,” Kurt replied softly. “My mom died when I was a kid, it was just the two of us for a while.”

“Oh Kurt…”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” he reassured Blaine. “We haven’t always been close. But the last year or so…I don’t know, something changed. Maybe once I started being honest with him about who I am. Honest with myself.” A bitter taste filled his mouth with the hypocrisy of his words, but he powered through. “He just got remarried, actually.”

“That’s…good?”

“Yeah, Carole’s amazing. I actually set them up. She’s the best.” Kurt pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture of the two of them at the wedding to show it to Blaine. “We’re really lucky to have her.”

“I take it you’re going home for the weekend, then.”

Kurt nodded. “Yeah…is that strange?”

“Not at all, it all depends on your personal situation.”

“Do you go home?” Kurt asked, hoping he wasn’t being too forward. He was a dom, now, or at least that’s what everyone thought. He was allowed.

“Sometimes,” Blaine replied, his face hardening and Kurt instantly regretted asking. “It’s hard to be there sometimes…my dad and I don’t have the relationship you have with yours.”

“I’m sorry,” Kurt offered, not knowing what else to say.

Blaine shrugged, standing up. “I shouldn’t keep you from your family. It’s a bit of a drive back to Lima.”

Kurt frowned. “You know?”

“Yeah, I’m from there originally.”

Kurt looked up at him in shock. “And how come I am just hearing about this now?”

Blaine winked. _Winked_. “It’s nice to have a little mystery, now don’t you think?”

“Jerk.”

“Aw, come one, you know you love me.”

Kurt’s heart skipped a beat, fearing that Blaine’s words held more truth than he realized. But he knew that Blaine didn’t mean anything by it. He couldn’t. “I suppose.”

Blaine picked up his bag, heading towards the door with a clap on Kurt’s shoulder, sending a shiver down his spine. “Have a good weekend, Kurt.”

“Thanks.”

Suddenly, as much as he wanted to go home, he didn’t want Blaine to leave.

Kurt shook himself. He had to control these urges. Blaine was off limits.

* * *

Blaine sagged against the door of his room as it snapped shut, shoulders drooping as he let his outer self slip off. He had been barely holding it together all week. Kurt hadn’t been wrong when he said that they’d been together the whole time; Blaine couldn’t help himself.

He knew they had to stay just friends. He knew he couldn’t fall for another dom. But he just felt this pull towards Kurt that he just couldn’t explain. It was scary. Just the other day in class he had drifted off into a daydream where he pulled Kurt off to some hidden corner and cupped his face, kissing him gently. He’d pull back, smiling softly and Kurt would grin, not the small smile he saw most of the time but that huge eye-squinting shriek that he caught him doing once when he was talking to a friend on the phone. Rachel, he’d told him later, who used to be his main competition but had really stepped up in the whole harassment thing.

Blaine shook his head. No. Kurt was a dom. No. He walked over to his desk, pulling out his algebra textbook, deciding to start his homework even though it was Friday afternoon. He couldn’t let himself think. Because if he thought about things, he’d think about Kurt, and if he thought about Kurt, he’d be really turned on.

He couldn’t do that. Kurt was his friend. And a dom.

Math. Right. Very interesting.

* * *

“Hello?” Kurt called out as he walked through the door. “I’m home!”

“Kurt!” his dad called out excitedly and he couldn’t help but smile. It felt really good to be home.

“There’s my boy!” he exclaimed as he came into view, scooping his son into a warm hug. “It’s good to see you, kid,” he added, pulling back a little bit. “First week go okay?”

His mind flashed to Blaine for a second, a smile tugging at his lips. “Yeah.”

“Glad to hear it.”

“Kurt!” Carole shouted as she joined them. As soon as he was out of his father’s arms he was pulled into hers. It was comforting, but in such a different way from his dad’s. It must have been the whole dom thing. Even though she obviously wasn’t _his_ dom, just having that support there made all the difference in the world. As much as Carole had helped Burt (and Burt had helped her), she had helped Kurt too. It was nice to feel whole again, even if it was only for a little while. “It’s good to have you home.”

“It’s good to be home,” Kurt replied, hugging her back tightly.

The rest of the evening rushed by, family dinner with Finn and conversation and way too much homework filling the hours. When Kurt fell into his bed sometime after eleven, his mind couldn’t help but drift towards Blaine. He knew it was dangerous, but he was used to crushing on boys who didn’t want him. He’d be fine. He would just have to control himself, that’s all.

* * *

_Blaine’s breath hitched in his throat as he walked into the room. Kurt was there, on his knees, head bowed in submission. A blindfold was covering his eyes and his body shook as he shivered slightly. Blaine walked forward, cupping Kurt’s cheek and brushing his thumb across the prominent bone. Kurt’s breathing began to even out, but a frightened whimper escaped his lips. “Shhh, baby, it’s me.” Kurt seemed to relax more fully at the sound of his voice, though he shivered again. “Are you cold?” Blaine asked._

_“Yes,” Kurt whispered. “So cold.”_

_Blaine knelt down so he could press his lips softly up against Kurt’s. “I guess I’ll have to warm you up then.” His hand snaked down and grabbed Kurt’s quickly filling cock hard. He began pumping furiously as he licked his way into Kurt’s mouth, a thrill shooting down his spine when Kurt began to whine for an entirely different reason. “Warm enough yet, baby?” he asked, pulling back slightly._

_“Close, so close,” Kurt murmured._

_“Come for me, sweetheart, come on,” Blaine urged. He moved his hand faster and faster, trying to match the thrusts of Kurt’s hips which was quickly becoming erratic. “Come, Kurt,” he commanded, and Kurt obeyed willingly, moaning in pleasure as he spilled all over Blaine’s hand. He nuzzled Blaine’s face shyly as he came down, a slight blush tinting his cheeks._

_“May I…” Kurt began, before mumbling something in embarrassment. God, Blaine loved Kurt like this._

_“Tell me what you want,” Blaine ordered, knowing that sometimes he just needed some encouragement._

_“I want you to come in my mouth.”_

_Blaine grinned. “I think I can work with that.” He fumbled with his pants as he stood, pulling them down quickly. He guided Kurt’s hands to the waistband of his underwear. “Take them off.”_

_“Yes, sir,” Kurt replied, and Blaine could barely contain the groan that formed at the back of his mouth, losing the battle when Kurt’s smooth hands trailed down his thighs while he tugged the underwear off. When they puddled down around his ankles, Blaine stepped out of them hurriedly._

_“Give me your hands,” he commanded. Kurt reached out in his general direction and Blaine grabbed one in each of his own. “This is so you don’t get grabby. I need you to be good.” Kurt nodded silently. “I’m not too worried. You’re always good. So good, baby.” Kurt’s lips turned up at the praise. Blaine stepped forward so that his fully hard dick was inches away from Kurt’s face. “Ready?” Kurt nodded. “I need to hear you say it.”_

_“Ready, sir,” he mumbled, a bit of saliva sticking to his lips as he spoke._

_“Good,” Blaine murmured, pushing forward and easing into Kurt’s mouth. His eyes threatened to close from the pleasure, but he forced them open, wanting to take everything in. The way Kurt’s lips stretched around the intrusion, the way he left a sticky trail of saliva behind as he pulled up and almost off, almost teasing. And God, he wished he could take that blindfold off….he could only imagine what Kurt’s eyes would look like looking up at him innocently as he sucked his cock. But he knew the rules. It could only come off for a claim. And that hadn’t happened yet. Something told him that it couldn’t happen, but he pushed that thought back in his head and just enjoyed the ride. “Oh, baby, you’re doing so well. You feel so good. So good, baby. I’m so close, I’m gonna, I’m gonna…_

* * *

Blaine gasped as he woke up, coming hard into in pajama pants as he rocked back and forth into his hand. _Shit_. He had not just done that. He panted heavily as he came down, utterly confused at what had just happened. Sure, he’d had wet dreams before; it was normal for guys his age. But they had always been abstract, just general feelings of arousal. He knew this was different.

It wasn’t too unusual to have sexual dreams involving other people, but not like this. You weren’t supposed to have submissive dreams about anyone but your claim. That was drilled into every dom’s brain from day one. It wasn’t that they weren’t allowed to, but it just wasn’t something that was supposed to happen. It couldn’t be possible, no, Kurt was a dom.

Unless…Kurt had always been a bit hesitant, at least initially, as if he was unsure of himself. Which seemed sort of bizarre, because from the short time they had known each other, Kurt seemed pretty sure who he was. Blaine had written it off as shyness, but…what if he was faking?

Blaine couldn’t blame him for it; he knew how hard it was to be bullied and he knew a thing or two about subs from his family. But still…it wasn’t something you heard about every day. It took guts.

He shook his head as he ripped the sheets off his bed, balling them up to bring down to the laundry room. If Kurt was hiding, he wasn’t going to say anything. If that’s what he needed to feel safe, Blaine would do everything to help him. Because if he was in fact Kurt’s dom, that was his job.

Even if it meant just being friends.

* * *

Things proceeded in just about the same fashion for the next few months. Kurt could feel himself getting closer to Blaine, and he liked to think that Blaine felt the same way. They hung out all the time, and Kurt could almost forget the fact that he had a massive crush on him. He kept having these dreams…he’d heard about them before, but had never experienced them. He could never see anything, he wasn’t expecting to. But he was pretty sure that the voice that kept urging him over the edge belonged to Blaine.

Christmas came and went. It was nice this year. Kurt missed his mom, he always did this time of year. But now, with Finn and Carole, it wasn’t quite so sad. He actually enjoyed the holidays, and from what little Blaine told him, he had a much better time than his friend. Blaine had never brought him to his house, which wasn’t too surprising since they saw each other most at school. He barely talked about his parents, and when he did, this look came over Blaine’s face that Kurt was willing to do anything to chase away. Blaine did talk about his brother a little, though he lived out in LA. Kurt had asked if he was coming home for Christmas, but Blaine’s face just clouded over as he shook his head. There was more there, but he knew better than to push.

Kurt missed his friends. Sure, he got to see them on the weekends, but he also needed that time to spend with his dad and his homework. He got along alright at Dalton, but he’d only really gotten close to Blaine. He had been planning on finally hanging out with Rachel and Mercedes, but they’d cancelled last minute when Mercedes got asked out on a date (finally someone realized what a catch she was!) and Finn remembered it was Valentine’s Day. Blaine had invited him to go along with some of the single Warblers to go see a movie, and he really didn’t want to spend the night alone, so he agreed.

Which is how he ended up walking across the parking lot of the Lima Multiplex that night, Blaine right at his side and the rest of them following behind. The movie had been a bit of a bust; there had been a lot of couples making out in the back. But Blaine had split a popcorn with Kurt and their hands kept bumping into each other, so Kurt didn’t mind all too much. They were headed over to Breadstix for a late dinner when it happened.

“Hey, Hummel, that your boyfriend?” an all too familiar voice shouted out from the darkness, causing him to tense up immediately. Blaine shot him a concerned look, but Kurt just shook his head, terror consuming him.

“Go away, Karofsky,” Kurt muttered, not daring to look his tormentor in the face.

“Aw, Hummel’s scared, how cute.”

“Shut up!” Kurt shot back, trying to be strong, praying that Karofsky wouldn’t do anything to expose his secret.

“You’re gonna talk to me like that, you little cocksucker?”

“Back off!” Blaine warned, stepping forward slightly.

“Aw, this is sweet,” Karofsky taunted. “But he’s mine. On your knees, Hummel, like the little slut that you are.” Kurt gritted his teeth, trying to fight the command with every fibre of his being. “Now!” Karofsky ordered. His knees gave out as tears flooded his eyes in humiliation. They would know. Oh god, Blaine would know. They’d leave him here…oh dear god…

“Please,” Kurt whimpered, hating how weak he sounded.

“Begging for it, huh,?” Karofsky leered, stepping forward, reaching his grubby hands towards Kurt’s face.

“Hey!” Blaine barked, barreling forward and shoving Karofsky back. “Get away from my sub!”

“Can’t claim a sub that’s already claimed, and Hummel is mine.”

“No, I’m not,” Kurt spat, breath heaving from the effort of trying to stand and failing.

“Come on, Kurt, we’re leaving. Get up.” Blaine commanded and suddenly it was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Kurt scrambled to his feet as Blaine grabbed his arm, steering him away. He vaguely heard Blaine tell the others to go home without them, but all he wanted to do was escape. They knew, oh no, they knew. Kurt shook Blaine off and started to run, where to he didn’t know but just away from the humiliation. “Kurt!” Blaine called after him. “Stop!”

Kurt’s feet stuck to the ground so quickly he thought they were glued there. “Blaine, please, just…let me go.”

Blaine closed the gap between them, circling around so they were standing face to face, though Kurt couldn’t look him in the eyes. Couldn’t bear to see the disappointment there. “I can’t do that Kurt.” He shifted his weight between his feet. “Can I give you a hug?”

Kurt frowned. “What?”

Blaine shrugged. “I don’t know, I just really want to help you and the only thing I can think of doing is giving you a hug. But I didn’t know if you’d want anyone…touching you right now.”

Kurt felt more tears well up because why the hell was Blaine still being nice to him? “It’s okay,” he whispered, and Blaine moved forward, pulling him tight. A wave of warmth and security washed over Kurt, sort of like when he hugged Carole, but so much…more. Somehow, that was the tipping point. He started sobbing into Blaine’s shoulder, shaking from memories and what could have beens. Blaine just held him tight and refused to let go until Kurt had calmed down a little and they situated themselves on the ground next to the little brook they had stopped by.

“Who was that, Kurt?” Blaine asked softly, his arm still wrapped comfortingly around Kurt’s back.

“David Karofsky. He’s from my old school. He…he’s the reason I’m at Dalton.” He waited for Blaine to say something, anything, but he stayed quiet and Kurt continued. “He and a bunch of other kids had always given me a hard time, pushed me around and called me names. It only got worse once I got my designation. I finally just got fed up with it all and confronted him about it. He pushed me one day and I followed him and I told him to leave me alone and then…he tried to claim me.” He felt Blaine stiffen next to him, though his friend kept quiet. “He kissed me. And then made me kneel. I…if Finn hadn’t walked in when he did, I don’t know what would have happened. He’s a sub too, but he had some friends with him and they were able to get me away. Once my dad heard what happen he pulled me out of school right away and sent me to Dalton. I was just so done with feeling so weak, I hate it.”

“That’s why said you were a dom.” Blaine’s voice was even, it didn’t sound too upset.

“Yeah.” Kurt sighed, running his hands through his hair. “Look, Blaine, I’m so sorry I lied, I know-”

"Kurt, it’s okay. I get it.”

He frowned. “How…?”

Blaine shrugged. “Well, I know what it’s like to be bullied. I know it’s different, but still. And I know a thing or two about subs.”

“Oh?”

“My brother is one too. We didn’t always get along, he was always really short with me…I think it’s because he knew that I was a dom and he was jealous. I was always father’s favorite when I was a child. But one day, a few weeks after he’d been officially designated a sub, I was eight I think. He came home from school, bleeding. He’d been beaten up by some doms with too much time on their hands. I’ve never seen anyone look so miserable, Kurt. It broke my heart. And then I sat there as our father lectured him about how none of this would have happened if he had just been a dom like he was supposed to. It was the worst, like kicking a puppy who just was run over by a truck. He shut himself up in his room, mother and father just ignored him. He wouldn’t let me in but I ordered him to and he kind of didn’t have a choice. He still looked so sad, so…defeated. So I gave him a hug. I stayed with him until he fell asleep, holding him because no one else could help him. I started doing it every night until father got suspicious. But I still figured out ways to get to Coop. Things changed between us after that. It got better. He still left as soon as he turned 18, he just had to get out. But yeah.” he finished lamely.

“How is he now?” Kurt asked, genuinely curious.

Blaine shrugged. “Fine, I guess. He’s an actor, he works in Los Angeles. He’s never had much luck in finding his match, though. He doesn’t come home much, so I haven’t seen him in about a year.” Blaine finished sadly. “Father usually has to order him to come, he hates it. He was supposed to come home over Christmas, but he caught the stomach flu, so he got out of it. But he’s coming next month to make up for it.” Blaine sighed. “You remind me a lot of him, you know.”

Kurt frowned. “Really? How so?”

“You both have had to take a lot of crap in your lives and found ways to try and stay strong. And you are strong, you know that, right Kurt?”

He shook his head, curling his knees to his chest and bring his face in the crevice between his legs. “No, I’m not, Blaine. If I was strong, I wouldn’t have to do whatever the hell whatever dom crosses my path wants. They wouldn’t have any power over me.”

He felt Blaine rub soothing circles onto his back. “You’re stronger than you think. You don’t let it break you, Kurt. You know who you are and aren’t afraid who knows it.” Kurt smiled a bit, turning his face to look at Blaine’s, barely lit by the moonlight. “You and Coop, you’re some of the strongest people I know.”

Kurt sighed, unconsciously leaning into Blaine’s touch. “Not strong enough, though. I can’t stop him.”

Blaine snaked his arm around Kurt’s shoulders, pulling him close, resting shoulder to shoulder. “You know, if you were claimed they couldn’t touch you.”

Kurt scoffed. “Yes, because there is a whole line of people who just can’t wait to make me theirs.” He made a face, knowing that Karofsky would be at the front of that line.

Blaine shrugged. “I could claim you,” he replied softly, almost hesitant. Kurt’s heart began to pound in his chest. This couldn’t be happening.

“No,” Kurt responded, pulling away slightly. “I can’t let you do that, Blaine. Claiming is about finding your perfect mate, not protecting your charity case friend.”

“You’re not a charity case, Kurt.”

“But that’s what this is, isn’t it? I’m not going to have you throwing away your future just to help me out. I’ve managed on my own, I’ll be okay.”

Blaine shook his head. “You don’t get it, do you. I want this. A lot. I mean, only if you do. I…I’ve been thinking about this for a while, actually.”

Kurt frowned. “But you thought I was a dom.”

“I knew, Kurt,” Blaine informed him softly.

“How?” he asked, dazed. Had he been that obvious?

“I…I’ve had the dreams, Kurt. Since the first week we met. And then I started paying attention, really paying attention, and just…it all came together.”

Kurt felt a flush rising up onto his cheeks at the mention of the dreams. Sure, he’d had some of his own, but the idea of _Blaine_ having them about _him_ …it did something to his insides in a very good way. “Just now…you called me your sub.”

Blaine ran a hand through his hair. “I know, I’m sorry, it just came out.”

“It’s okay,” Kurt reassured him, the words coming out before he could filter himself. “It felt…strange. But nice.”

Blaine’s face it up like a Christmas tree. "Really?”

“Yeah.” Kurt sighed. “But I don’t know…I don’t think I’m ready for the whole claiming thing,” he whispered.

Blaine rubbed his back slowly. “What do you mean?”

Kurt exhaled shakily. “There’s…stuff that I don’t think I’m ready to do. Like dream stuff.”

“Kurt…” Blaine muttered softly. “Kurt, look at me.” He heard the slight command in the tone, and for some reason it didn’t scare him as much as he thought it should. He obliged willingly, finally meeting Blaine’s eyes, which for some inexplicable reason were looking at him lovingly. “That’s not what claiming is about.”

He frowned. “It’s not?”

Blaine shook his head, hair shaking out of its gel slightly. “No. Kurt, claiming is about trust. It’s about having someone with whom you can let go completely, so you can feel safe. It’s not about the power or control, it’s about connecting with someone in a way you don’t with anyone else. It’s about trusting someone with that power because you know they won’t abuse it. And yeah, sex is a part of it.” Kurt tensed slightly. “But not until you’re ready. Not until we’re both ready. Because I want you to be comfortable, so I can be comfortable.” Blaine leaned closer ever so slightly, eyes flicking down to his lips. _Oh._

Kurt felt his lips twitch up, trying to communicate that he was comfortable, even though he thought that his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. It seemed that he had done something right, because Blaine lifted his hand to cup Kurt’s cheek gently, gazing at him in awe. He pulled them closer together, closing the gap between them, pressing their lips together. It felt like a jolt of electricity shot through Kurt’s entire body. Blaine licked his tongue along Kurt’s lips, which parted in surprise, allowing him to sneakily enter, but oh, it felt so good he didn’t care. He was being gentle but assertive, taking control in a way that felt…comforting. Kurt thought that he’d get lost in it, floating away on this sea of pleasure.

He sighed as Blaine finally pulled back, the absence causing him to physically ache after such closeness. Kurt felt tears pricking at his eyes, emotions overwhelming him. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine, burying his face in his shoulder as he sniffed loudly. “Hey, hey, sweetie, it’s alright,” Blaine murmured, his hand rubbing his scalp gently causing waves of relaxation to flow down his body. “Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?”

Kurt shook his head, bumping into Blaine’s neck slightly. “No, no. It’s just…that’s what my first kiss should have been like.” He felt Blaine’s arms tighten around him. “I’ll be fine, I promise.”

Blaine pulled back a little, as if he needed to see for himself. “So, what do you say? Do you want to do this?”

_Yes,_ his brain screamed at him. “Are you sure?” he asked, needing to know.

“I’m sure. Are you?” Blaine asked, eyes searching.

“I’ve had the dreams too,” he blurted, eyes widening once his admission had sunken in. “Oh my god, I can’t believe-”

Blaine laughed loudly, head falling backwards. “It’s totally okay. Trust, remember? Besides, it’s kind of flattering.”

Kurt grinned. “I guess that means we’re doing this.”

Blaine tugged him into another strong hug. “We’re doing this.” He kissed the side of Kurt’s head. “It’s getting late, I should probably get you home.”

Kurt nodded. “Yeah, I don’t want Dad to worry.” They stood up and walked back to Blaine’s car, suddenly realizing how cold they were. As they let the car warm up, Kurt noticed Blaine fidgeting. “You okay?”

Blaine nodded, then shrugged. “How do you think he’ll react? Your dad.”

Kurt frowned. “To us? I think as long as I’m happy, he’ll be happy. And he’ll know it will keep me safe. I know that’s been hard on him, not being able to protect me.”

“Are you? Happy?”

Kurt smiled softly, slipping a hand into Blaine’s. “I wouldn’t have said yes if I didn’t want this. You make me so happy Blaine…I’ve never had a friend like you. I’m glad that you’re my match.”

Blaine squeezed his hand, seemingly slightly reassured but still a little worried. “Same goes for me.”

* * *

Burt kept checking the clock, wondering where Kurt was, why he hadn’t called. Sure, his curfew wasn’t until eleven, but he was supposed to call before they left the movies just to check in. His mind raced with all the possibilities of what could have happened. He hated this, not knowing if his son was going to be okay. But he was with Blaine and some other friends. They’d watch out for him. Or so he hoped.

He started as the front door opened and Kurt and Blaine walked into the house. His heart leapt into his throat at the sight of Kurt; he looked so tired, so old. He hadn’t seen that look since Kurt transferred. He knew what it meant. “Hey, buddy, I was starting to get worried.”

He hated that guilty look that crossed Kurt’s face. He always was blaming himself for this. Burt wished he would just understand that none of this was his fault. “Sorry. We…um, I had a run in with him.” There was no need for him to elaborate any further.

“You okay?” Burt asked, walking towards his son. He physically looked fine, but that didn’t mean anything.

“I will be. Don’t worry, he didn’t touch me.” Kurt looked fondly over to Blaine, reaching over to take his hand. “Blaine didn’t let him.”

Burt turned to his son’s friend, clapping him on the shoulder. “Thanks, kid.” He looked down at their intertwined hands. “Something you two would like to tell me?”

Both boys blushed and Burt wanted to laugh at their embarrassment; it was so endearing. And it was so good to see that innocent almost carefree expression on Kurt’s face. “Um, Dad…Blaine’s my match. He’s going to claim me.”

Burt’s eyes widened, not expecting this. Sure, he figured that something was going on between them, but this was more than teenage infatuation. This was big. “Seriously?” he asked, still in shock. “You okay with this, bud?” he asked Kurt. He was pretty sure his son was, but he had to make sure. It was the least he could do.

Kurt smiled again, almost uncontrollably and he Burt had his answer. “So okay.”

Burt grinned. “Excellent. I’m so happy for you…both of you.”

“Thanks Dad,” Kurt replied with a blush. “Um, would it be okay if Blaine stayed over tonight? I’d just…I think it’d be best if he stayed close after what happened tonight.”

As if he could say no to that. “Of course. Blaine, just call your parents and let them know, alright?”

Blaine nodded, though there was something there he couldn’t put his finger on. “Yes, sir. And I promise, we won’t get up to anything, I just want to be close by.”

Burt smiled softly back at him. “I appreciate it, but you know, technically there’s nothing I can do to stop you two.”

Blaine nodded. “I know, but…we’re taking things slow. So you don’t have to worry.”

Kurt pulled away from Blaine slightly. “I think I’m going to take a shower, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He smiled at Blaine one last time before slipping upstairs.

Burt chuckled. “More like a few hours,” he remarked, and he shared a knowing look with Blaine. He stepped closer to the boy. “Blaine…I just want you to know that I’m really thankful that you’re Kurt’s match. You’re a good kid.”

“Thanks, sir, that means a lot.” Blaine replied bashfully. “I know he’s been through a lot…I don’t know everything, but I know enough to know he hasn’t had it easy. I just want to take care of him.”

Burt smiled approvingly. “I think you’ll do a great job. I’ll let you go make that phone call.”

“Right.”

Burt turned to go back to the living room, planning on watching a little television before bed while he waited for his stepson to get home. Kurt was going to be okay. Kurt was going to be happy. Kurt already was happy. It was like all his prayers had been answered.

Their little family was going to be okay.

* * *

"Father-”

“No, Blaine, you need to come home right now. I am not going to take any of this nonsense from you.”

“Father, he’s my sub. He needs me. I’m not leaving him.”

“I don’t care-”

“I’m sorry that my match doesn’t live up to your heteronormative expectations! But you can’t tell me what to do! I’m staying and that’s final!” Blaine shouted, an edge in his voice. He hung up the phone jerkily, breathing deeply, eyes shut as he tried to calm down. A hand clapped on his shoulder comfortingly, and he looked up to see Kurt’s father smiling down at him sadly.

“That didn’t sound too good.”

Blaine sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “I’m sorry about that, it’s just my father…we don’t have the kind of relationship you and Kurt have.”

Burt smirked. “I kinda figured that.”

Blaine shook his head, leaning back against the wall for support. “I was always the favorite, you know,” he said bitterly.

“Some way to show favoritism.”

“It changed once I came out. Now he hates both of his kids.” Blaine shut his eyes, wanting to shut everything out. “I think he was hoping that I’d meet some girl and she’d be my match and I’d be cured of my little delusions. So needless to say he’s not thrilled about Kurt at the moment.”

Burt frowned seriously. “Do you think he’d try and hurt him?”

Blaine shook his head determinedly. “I won’t let that happen.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Burt told him, clapping him on the shoulder again. “Look, kid…if you ever need anything…you’re more than welcome here.”

Blaine smiled at him gratefully, though a little embarrassed to be in such a position. He was a dom; it was his job to make things okay. “Thank you.”

Just then the front door slammed open and an extremely tall boy about his age entered the house, his face twisted in anguish as if holding back tears. Blaine had never met him, but he knew that it had to be Finn, Kurt’s stepbrother. Burt turned towards his stepson, his eyes worried in a caring way that Blaine had never seen on his own father. “Finn, hey, what’s wrong?” He placed his hands on Finn’s shoulders, firmly but not rough. “Come on, buddy, talk to me.”

Finn let out a shaky breath, sniffing loudly before wiping hastily at his eyes. “Rachel broke up with me.”

Burt let out a low whistle. “I’m sorry, kid.”

Finn shrugged awkwardly. “I’m not her mate. I mean, we both knew that, but we helped each other, ya know? But she said she couldn’t do it anymore, that we were getting too attached to each other and it would just be harder once we had to say goodbye.”

“She’s got a point,” Burt responded softly.

Finn sighed. “Yeah, I know. But…what am I going to do?”

Blaine shifted from foot to foot. He felt like he was intruding, Finn didn’t even seem to notice he was there. “I’ll go check on Kurt, give you two some space.”

Finally Finn looked in his direction, a frown forming. “Who are you?”

Putting on his best smile, Blaine stuck out his hand, which Finn took warily. “Blaine Anderson, I’m, um…” He really didn’t want to upset Finn, not after he’d just been dumped, didn’t want to rub what he had with Kurt in his face.

“He’s Kurt’s match.” Burt whispered quietly.

Finn’s eyes widened almost comically, his head whipping back to stare at his step-father. “Wait, since when has Kurt been claimed?”

“About an hour ago,” Blaine provided.

Finn nodded absentmindedly. “You’re on board?” he asked Burt, though his tone indicated he knew what the answer would be.

“It’s what Kurt wants. So yeah, I am.”

Finn smiled weakly at Blaine. “Well then, welcome to the family.”

Blaine couldn’t believe it. “Really?” He had been expecting much more resistance.

Finn nodded. “Yeah, really. I’m happy for Kurt. It’s about time things went his way for a change.”

Burt clapped Finn on the shoulder. “Your Mom’s upstairs, tell her I’m ordering pizza for you guys, we’ll put in a movie or something, ‘kay?” Just then Blaine’s stomach growled. They never did get to the restaurant. Burt grinned. “I’ll make that two.”

* * *

Kurt sighed as he balanced his phone between his shoulder and his ear as he attempted to finish his nightly skincare regimen. Normally he’d just put it on speaker, but it was Rachel talking to him about how she’s just dumped his brother. Finn didn’t need to accidentally overhear that. He didn’t envy the two of them; they had both been in a rough spot. All he could do was focus on being a good friend and a good brother.

There was a loud sigh on the other end. Rachel had finally talked herself out, or was starting to at least. “Please tell me your night was better than mine.”

Kurt bit his lip. “Yes and no.”

“Oh?”

“I had another run in with You Know Who, and I don’t mean the fictional one.”

“Oh, Kurt, are you okay? Gosh, now I feel like such a jerk, whining about a breakup when you had to deal with him…”

“I’m fine, I’m fine. I wasn’t alone, Blaine helped me.”

“Oooh, Blaine. The same Blaine who looks like he’s from the fifties yet has an adorable penchant for Katy Perry and bowties? The same Blaine you’ve had a massive crush on since you’ve met?”

Sometimes he regretted confiding in her.

“It’s a little more than a crush now.”

“Wait, Kurt-”

“We’re…I’m…he claimed me.”

He literally dropped his phone as she shrieked into the receiver, worried that it might be so high pitched it could break. “ **Oh my god**!!!” He was able to hear her even with the phone three feet away.

Once she had calmed down a bit, Kurt picked up his phone. “A little excited there, are we?”

“I’m happy for you, I really am. Oh Kurt! You have to tell me everything.”

“I-” there was a knock on the door. “One minute!” he called out. “Look, Rach, I gotta go. Can I come over tomorrow, we can talk then?”

“Of course,” his friend replied. “And Kurt…take care of Finn, okay? I hate what happened, but…”

“You did what you had to do. I get it. Night.”

“Night, night don’t let the dom bite your ass with your kinky sex games!”

“ **Rachel**!”

“Fine, sorry. See you tomorrow.”

Shaking his head, Kurt hung up and walked over to answer the door. His heart did a little swoop when he saw Blaine on the other side, grinning bashfully. “Bad time?”

Kurt shook his head, quickly yanking off the headband he had on to keep his bangs out of his eyes. “Never. Just talking to my friend Rachel, she-”

“Just broke up with your brother, yeah, I know.”

Kurt raised his eyebrows. “He’s here?”

Blaine nodded. “Yeah, um, your dad’s getting pizza, movie night or something. Though I’m sure if we just wanted to grab some food and get some rest, with the day you’ve had, I’m sure-”

Kurt leaned forward to cut him off with a kiss, feeling giddy when he remembered that it was okay, he was allowed to do that. “That sounds divine. Besides, Finn could use the support. Rachel…she’s a pretty strong dom. I think that’s why Finn loves her so much. But with her gone…it’s hard, being alone.”

Blaine reached out and pulled Kurt into a hug, which he fell into easily. “I keep forgetting she’s the dom”

Kurt nodded. “Yeah, most people are surprised when they find out. Well, unless they know Rachel Berry. They just assume football captain and all, must be a dom, right?” He shrugged. “They’re both stuck between a rock and a hard place.” He turned his head so that he was nose to nose with Blaine. “I’m glad we’ve got each other.”

Blaine grinned. “Me too.”

Kurt’s eyes suddenly widened, a panic flaring up inside him which quickly was soothed a bit from Blaine’s embrace. “The others, they know, about me. Oh god, and the school….what if they kick me out?”

Blaine pressed a light kiss to the crown of Kurt’s head, having to stand on his tiptoes to reach. The act sent a ripple of soothing sensations trickling down his body. “I’ve texted them already, told them not to say anything. They’ll be cool about it, before I got back to them I had about a dozen messages asking if you were okay. That’s all they care about. As for the school, well, I’ll talk to them. I’ll make sure you’re safe. And even if you do have to go back to your old school…he won’t be able to touch you. You’re mine.”

That should have sounded wrong, too possessive. Instead, it sent a warm heat down to the bottom of his spine, a fleeting arousal which he quickly tamped down, though he knew he’d have to acknowledge it eventually. “Yours. I like the sound of that.”

Blaine’s grin grew even more. “Me too.” His lips found Kurt’s, capturing them in a sweet embrace. So gentle, so careful, always so gentle. So safe. Any residual tension Kurt had been feeling washed away. When Blaine pulled back, they kept their foreheads pressed together, not ready to pull apart quite yet.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. “Pizza’s here. We should get down there before Finn eats it all.”

“Could you save me a slice? I’d like to jump in the shower, if that’s okay?” He knew it was okay. And by all rights he could be much more assertive about the whole thing. But he was trying to hold back, not to overwhelm Kurt. His heartstrings tugged at the thought. He was so lucky. He knew that he could trust Blaine, he was already getting used to everything. But Blaine was giving him time. He was being so protective in the best way possible…

Best. Match. Ever.

“Yes, sir,” Kurt growled in reply, his tone startling both of them.

Blaine groaned, leaning in to kiss him quick. “You can’t just say stuff like that Kurt, my god.” His eyes were wide, dripping with desire, but Kurt knew he wouldn’t go any further than a kiss. It scared him how disappointed that made him feel.

Kurt smirked. “Guess you’d better make that shower a cold one.” He kissed Blaine’s quickly reddening cheek softly. “Come on, I’ll pick out some pajamas for you, then meet you downstairs, okay?”

Blaine smiled softly, seeming to come back into himself. “Perfect.”

  
_Yes_ , Kurt thought to himself as he pulled open the top drawer of his dresser, _perfect indeed._


End file.
